The Legend of Zelda: The New Lands
by RangerIke
Summary: The continuing search for Navi placed after Majora's Mask. Please read and review. I have edited the mistakes in the first two chapters and am working on the last two. Ch.5 is up and I am in progress on Ch.6. 1-4 have been edited.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

The New Lands

The Continuing Search for Navi

This story begins after Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time and tells the tale of why Link originally left Hyrule.

Chapter 1: New Friends

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's been one year since I defeated Skull Kid and Majora's Mask, Epona; it's far too quiet for my liking but it's better than having enemy's chasing us around and me going without sleep for many nights. But still, I like a little R and R once in awhile," said Link as they rested in the shade of a tall oak.

"Well we better get moving it's not like sitting here is going to get us anywhere." As Link said this, he began to feel sleepy and nearly dosed off but before he could, Epona whined and startled him to wakefulness. Someone was watching them. Link silently drew has sword and although he was only 13, he was quite skilled with a sword. Slowly, he walked to where the sound came from.

Before he reached the bush, a little scream came from behind it and a little girl jumped out, ran, and held on to Link's leg screaming, "Save me from monster, It going to eat me!" Link calmly said, "Where is it? Point it out to me." The little girl slowly and shakily pointed to the bush where she was just hiding saying in a quiet whisper, "It der, it der."

Lifting the girl from his leg and setting her next to him, he whispered, "Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back." Moving toward the bush, he slowly pushed the branches away from his tunic. He crept quietly through the bush and as he reached the other side, he saw a baby fox with its teeth bared and growling.

Sheathing his sword, he slowly approached the fox. As he got within three feet of it, it ran up to him and brushed against his leg like a cat. He had always been good with animals. He reached down, picked it up, and set it in his arms and it instantly curled up and went to sleep. The girl must have startled the fox as well as Epona when she ran behind the bush.

As Link walked back to where he left the girl, she screamed when she saw the fox yelling "Why you bing it here, it gonna eat me!" Link quickly quieted and reassured the girl that it was sleeping and that it was only a baby. The girl quickly understood and quieted down.

"Now about getting you back home. Where do you live?" asked Link. "Over der," said the girl as she pointed west. Link slowly put the baby fox in one of the empty saddle bags on Epona's back and set the girl on Epona's saddle. He said "hold on while I get on," and he carefully mounted Epona behind her.

As they rode west, she talked about her family and her town. Link asked, when she stopped talking, "Why were you in the woods?" The girl answered, "I was lookin for food, my famiwe don't have no food and I lookin for some." "Well, at least I found you before it got dark. Your family's probably worried about you," said Link. "At weast I found you before dark. Your famiwe proboby worried bout you," said the girl.

Link replied, "I have no family." The girl, seeing sadness in his face spoke no more about his family. After they had been traveling for three hours, (it was around four o'clock) they came upon a river. Link quickly saw that the river was to deep and swift to ford and begun pondering what to do. After a few minutes, the girl poked Link's shoulder and pointed to a bend in the river to the left and said, "I cross der." Link immediately directed Epona towards the bend and as they approached the bend, Link heard a small growl warning him of impending danger.

He quickly and quietly drew his sword and grabbed his shield, dismounted Epona, and told Epona and the girl to stay where they were. When he got near the bend he heard voices. All the voices seemed to be older males and their language was horrible, to say the least. At once he knew they were bandits, taking advantage of any who came near "their" river. Being fearless and courageous, because he had fought and beat monsters many times his size, he sheathed his sword and strapped his shield to his back and walked right into the bandit camp.

The leader quickly asked, "What are ye doin' here young'un? Me thinks you'd better leave before you lose yer life." Link replied, "I'll be going nowhere but I know you will be the ones who are running for your lives." As he said this the bandits, seven in all, stood up and brandished their cutlasses grinning evilly. Link also drew his sword and brandished his shield and stood his ground waiting for the bandits to attack. Almost immediately, they began their assault, three slashing at his legs, two at his head, and two at his chest. He jumped to dodge the lower swinging blades and slammed his full weight onto the cutlasses at the perfect time, snapping their blades in half. As he did this, he blocked the two blades at his chest with his shield, and parried the final two attacks with his sword.

After having their first attack fail, the bandit's stepped back and wonder if maybe this kid would indeed send them running, but stupidly enough, they quickly redoubled their efforts and even with only four remaining fighters, believed they had a chance to kill him. This time instead of blocking their attacks he parried and rolled to the left slashing the leader as he did so, only barely cutting him, for Link never fought to kill men, and after that, the bandit's did run for fear of their lives knowing the young warrior was more skilled than they and could commit to his words.

After the encounter, Link cleaned and sheathed his sword and strapped his shield on his back and walked back to where he had left Epona and the girl. He immediately mounted Epona and they continued to the bend. When they got there, he saw it was very shallow and they would have no problem crossing the river. When they were halfway across, he once again started to feel drowsy. This time he could feel a strong magic working and before he realized it he was fast asleep.

----------

**I realize it has been quite some time since I have thoroughly went through each chapter and every time I find more then shows my talent of old. I also realize that I haven't done much of anything to continue this story, but I found the spark again from my recent readings and hope to commit more time once again to something I enjoy besides all the blasted school work I have. For those who have waited for something new to come along, you shall be rewarded shortly. **

**To my loyal readers,**

**~RangerIke~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Enchanted City

Chapter 2: The Enchanted City

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While Link was asleep, he dreamed of Hyrule, Zelda, and his Kokiri friends. He also saw the country he was riding to and the people, over worked and down trodden, unlike the joyful people of Hyrule. He startled to wakefulness after seeing the face of Ganondorf and hearing his horrible laugh. He quickly looked at his right hand. Good, no glowing. Ganon hadn't returned yet. He relaxed again and they continued across the river. After they were across the river, he heard the hustle and bustle of a city, the little girl said, "We almost der now." After saying this, they just happened to leave the forest edge and approached the closed city gate.

The guard, seeing Link carried a sword, said "You must leave your weapon at the gatehouse or we cannot allow you into the city." Link replied "I am allowed to carry weapon in any city or any shop." "No you are not." replied the soldier. "I am. This right was given to me by the King of Hyrule two years ago, and is in effect as long as he lives." said Link. "Well then … we still can't let you pass without proof, and then we still can't let you through till the governor approves this and gives you permission to carry a sword in his domain."

Link replied "Then send this to your governor." as he said this he pulled out the King's Letter and handed it to the guard. Upon receiving the letter, the guard walked into the gatehouse and handed it to the messenger who saddled his well groomed horse and trotted to the governor's manse.

While Link waited for the reply, he rode left of the gatehouse, dismounted Epona and he went into the saddlebags and brought out the fox and the Ocarina of Time. He set the fox in between the girl and himself. As soon as he did, the fox walked over, sat on the girls lap and she began petting it.

Putting the Ocarina to his lips and he began to play Saria's Song. This song livened the spirits of all who hear it. As he began to play, he looked toward the guards and noticed them standing up straighter and smiling as if until now they had never been so happy. After awhile, he began to play Epona's Song, which he did for her quite often, especially when they were alone. While he was playing, Epona nudged her head against his and Link gave her a carrot as usual.

He stopped playing and retuned the Ocarina to its bag, as he did this he pulled out Epona's brush and began to brush her. She neighed happily. As Link was finishing, the guard walked up and said, "Your presence is requested at the manse, but you'll have to let me carry your sword and shield."

Link immediately unstrapped his sword and shield and handed them over to the guard, although he didn't like giving up his weapon, he knew he would get it back eventually. He set the fox back in the bag and lightly buckled it, to allow air in for the fox, set the girl on Epona's back and remounted. As they rode to the manse, it seemed like no one even noticed or cared that they were riding past, he soon began to see that the faces in his dream showed how these people really were.

When they passed through the manse's gates he was told to dismount and a soldier took Epona to the stables. At this point, the guard was sent back to his post after dropping Link's sword at the manse's gatehouse. Link and the girl were escorted to the governor's room by the butler. As they walked though the long corridors, Link saw many pictures, obviously of past governor's. Before Link entered the room he noticed someone leaving…and not soon after he lost sight of the person, they were brought through two large oak doors and were now standing in front the governor.

Then the governor said, "Welcome Link to my humble abode. Please, come and take a seat. Now we are to discuss the matter of you carrying a sword in my city." "I have been given the rig…" "I already know that. I can read and it says exactly that in the letter." replied the governor.

The governor asked, "So for what reason has the king given you this right?" "I have saved the kingdom, and that is all I will tell you." replied Link. The governor asked, "And why is that girl with you?" Link replied, "I found her alone in the woods and am taking her home to her parents; she was the one who told me she lived in this city."

The governor yelled to his secretary, "Close and lock the doors and have my prior appointments rescheduled. This could take awhile." After the doors had been locked, he began, "My name is Lunos Sagno, the girl you saved, although she looks like a peasant, is my daughter, Celicia Sagno. I sent her into the woods to find you. She was told to lie to you, but it was for a good cause. For one, those woods have become enchanted and all who fall asleep are doomed to never wake up."

"I was in those woods for a few weeks and slept their many times, yet I am sitting before you this moment…how is that possible?" asked Link. "I have no explanation for that. Like the forest, Kespor is enchanted also. Everybody has been gloomy since the third day of this month (it is now the 27th day) including the soldiers. The reason I sent my daughter to find you is that, about a year ago the King of Hyrule told me that you were heading in this direction and would like me to supply you with anything you'd need. As a favor of my own, I need you to help find what has caused this," said Lunos.

"It would be an honor to help your people but I must know all the details from beginning to end," said Link. Lunos said, "The first thing you should know is that a man came to the city, I believe you call them Gerudo's… Well he claimed he was the son of Ganondorf and as is custom in this city, we allowed them to water the horses and we kindly filled their saddlebags and sent them on their way; but he decided to stay… without paying for the rooms, food, and care for the horses. Since his army was small, we kicked them out with little bloodshed and as he left he said 'I'll be back and I promise you I'll destroy this city!' We took this threat seriously and have locked the gates and posted guards and night patrols. That's when it began. First it started in the peasants; they were walking with their heads down and dragging their feet. Then it spread to the lords, and now is has befallen the soldiers. And soon it might even be in my house and I'll be just as everyone else is."

Link upon hearing it was Ganondorf's son, began pacing the room. "Which direction did he travel when he left and do you know what is in that direction?" asked Link. Lunos replied, "He left through the west gate and from there he traveled northwest. As far as I know there is a ruined castle lying in that direction."

Link asked, "Have you sent any scouts to confirm this." "No, unfortunately we have no spare troops to do this," replied Lunos. Link said, "I'll just have to look into that castle then tomorrow. Could I have my sword and shield back and do you have somewhere I could prepare for tomorrow?" "Your sword will not be returned to you and yes we have a room already prepared for you," said Lunos slyly.

"Why can't I have my sword and shield back!?" snapped Link. "My blacksmiths are working on forging you a new sword and enlarging your shield seeing as they are both a bit small for you since you have grown, so you'll have to patiently wait for them." replied Lunos. "Oh…sorry for…" "You're forgiven." said Lunos.

"I'm going to have a look around town before I turn in. Where will I be staying?" asked Link. "You'll be a guest in my house until you have broken the spell." As Lunos said this he rang a bell at which the doors were unlocked and the butler walked in. "I believe you have already met my butler, Sven, he will show you to your room and tend to your needs as long as you're in my house. Oh, I almost forgot, your things have already been brought to your room, but when my stable boys emptied your bags they found a fox, they didn't know what to do with him so they put him in one of the old dog pens and gave him some food. They said he ate the food then went in the pen and fell asleep. They seem to have become fond of him." "Thank you for your kindness. I found the fox alone in the forest and it seemed to like me so I kept it to take care of it." said Link.

"I will have you at breakfast at nine o'clock sharp to discuss your plans for the coming days. Sven will wake you up at eight thirty." said Lunos. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then." said Link as he walked out of the room and out of the house. The first thing he did was go to the stable where Epona was housed. He found she was well brushed and left her to rest. Next, he stopped by the dog pen and found the fox was also comfortable and left him to sleep, for babies need lots of rest.

As he crossed the courtyard, he saw Celicia playing in the fountain, he remembered when he was a little kid running through the pond and having his Kokiri nurse, although she looked like a child, chase him around and say, "Get back here you little rascal! You know it's time for your bath." He started to miss Hyrule, his Kokiri friends, and always Princess Zelda. His life seemed to be centered on Zelda. It seemed to be destined by the Goddesses; his ancestors would also be bound by the same fate, protecting Hyrule and _Zelda_.

Almost instantly he forgot what he was thinking about for a boy ran into him with something underneath his cloak. Then Link heard a sad, dull voice say, "Come back here with that you rascal." The boy ran behind Link and said "My family needs these." The man said, "I'll report you to the guard if you don't return those this instant."

"Hold on, hold on. I'll pay for what the boy stole." said Link. "Do you want to teach the boy that stealing is okay and that someone else will pay for it?" asked the shop owner. "No but I think that this boy has at least a sensible reason to steal," as Link said this he pulled out some rupee's and gave them to the shop owner, who quickly counted the rupee's and walked off satisfied. Link then turned to the boy and said, "Don't steal, but if you need something talk to me I can help you out." The boy replied "Thank you mister…mister…" "I'm Link." "Thank you Mr. Link," said the boy and he ran off with his loaves of bread.

Link then muttered to himself, "Good kid, bad situation." and decided he needed to go back to his room for some more rupee's, he spent them all on the boy. When he got to his room he decided to bring his Ocarina along to play for the people. He never looked to get paid; he just liked to play for people. After he once again passed through the courtyard, he decided not to stay on the main street but to go through the back alleys.

What he soon found were that the children ran, played, and frolicked as kids should, but the thing he really was noticing was that the children weren't affected by the enchantment they were still just like children! That must be why I didn't rest forever in the forest, these enchantments only affect adults. He knew that soon the governor would be as his people were, grim, dull, and sulky.

After finding his way back to the main road, Link found a step, sat down, and began playing. The moment Saria's Song hit their ears they stood up straight and walked as if there was a meaning to life. A huge crowd began to gather around him, they all were smiling and laughing. Link knew it was only a short time but the people would have a new hope, when Link did stop playing, instead of being completely sulky again the stood up straight and walk with a more determined pace.

After the crowd had diminished, Link noticed the Triforce of Courage was glowing, he knew now that this truly was the son of Ganon's doing.

----------

**I did a much better job with this chapter than with my first chapter's edit. Once I completely read and edit all of the original chapters, I will begin again on the next one. That should not take me long but it will come out better than the originals and that in itself will take more time, but now I am dedicated. To those who have read from the beginning, thank you and to those who will start anew, thank you as well. I enjoy feedback so feel free to review it or PM me. I take all of them seriously and I thank you in advance.**

**~RangerIke~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Magic Seals

Chapter 3: The Three Magic Seals

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was morning. Link heard the bird singing and woke up to begin his morning routine: stretching, pushups, sit-ups, washing up, and finally getting dressed. As he relaxed in the tub he had filled with hot water (He asked to have it brought at 8:15 in the morning) he thought, this morning seemed no different than the others…but for some reason it felt different. Of course, other than him sleeping in a bed in a mansion, but it wasn't that, it was **definitely** something else.

As Link finished dressing, he heard a knock, "Sir Link it is time to rise," said Sven. "I am already up, thank you though," replied Link. "Breakfast will be ready shortly; you of course are expected to dine with Lord Sagno," said Sven. Politely Link said, "I have already accepted his invitation, and will meet him at nine as stated." At this, Link heard Sven walk off to begin his work.

Link made his way to the dining room. As he walked through the high arched doorway, he saw many weapons including: All types of bows, broadswords, cutlasses, and many others he had never seen before. But two weapons seemed to stand out, his old sword, and a longer blade beneath it. It was sheathed and had familiar designs on its sheath. Near it was also a shield, which looked similar to his old shield but had different designs and was larger. While he was still gazing at them, Lord Sagno walked into the room and said, "I see you found your old sword, the new sword, and the shield crafted for you." At this Link turned around and gaped as if he didn't understand a single word Lord Sagno said.

Lord Sagno than said, "Go on, they are yours." Link then turned around and walked to the wall where they were hanging. He picked up the sword, drew it, and felt it rest in his hand perfectly. It was the right length and when he then strapped the shield on to his arm, it was the perfect weight and size; he then belted the sheaths and the shield to his back, and sheathed his new sword. As he did this he heard a small bell ring, then Lord Sagno said, "Ah, breakfast is ready take a seat, Link."

Breakfast was wheeled out and set in front of them; it consisted of fried pork, ham, toast and jam, and a side of beef broth. They began eating, were soon finished, and quite full. They began talking about Link's plans and after the table had been cleared for a while and the blinds drawn, they finished talking.

Link was to ride out of the west gate at about three, turn northwest carrying rations and clothes for three days and obviously was to have his sword and shield. He was only to do reconnaissance, searching for openings in the castle defense and such; then he was to return and make plans for the attack.

As he was packing, he heard a small knock, Link said, "Come in." In walked Celicia, although now instead of looking like a little girl she looked like she was about Link's age. She said, "Sir Link, I had no time to thank you yesterday for rescuing me…sort of." "Well I was glad to help. Why, yesterday did you look like a little girl and not like a young women?" asked Link

"It was magic or I should say a magic cloak. It makes someone look older or younger than they really are and it can also change what you are wearing yet you only feel as if they are what you were wearing." said Celicia. "And sound different to for you sounded like you were a little girl too not just looked little." said Link. "Yeah, that too, I'd like you to have it for your journey, it may come in handy." "Thank you. I will wear it when I leave." "I hope it will serve you well Sir Link." said Celicia. "I believe it will. Also you can stop calling me Sir Link, just call me Link." "Then I take my leave." said Celicia as she walked out the door.

"Now to finish packing." Link said. Soon he began thinking to himself, "What a nice, beautiful girl"; then he began thinking of what _she wore and how she looked, blue skirt, blue slippers, and a blue shirt with blonde hair just hanging past her shoulders; he also noticed that she was just a little shorter than him._ Link snapped back to reality and said to himself, "Whatever…finish packing." After he put the rations and clothes in his pack he went down to lunch, of course with the governor. This time his daughter was also at the table, she sat opposite Link.

Lord Sagno said, "As you can see my daughter will be dining with us." "Where is your wife Lord Sagno?" asked Link. "She died three years ago from unknown causes." replied Lord Sagno. "I'm sorry…" "It's okay you didn't know." replied Celicia. After that Link ate also knowing the pain of losing his mother. Then he remembered Ganondorf had killed his mother, he became quite angry and showed it.

Celicia, being worried, asked, "Are you okay Link?" "No, I'm not. I like you, have lost my mother. It was 13 years ago, she…was killed by Ganondorf." At this, he began to cry openly. Although he usually was very serious, it seemed this was the right time for him to let his pain out. Celicia walked over to Link with a napkin and began dabbing his eyes and said, "Dear Link, please stop crying, it seems like a bad time to be crying."

Link replied, "No, no I need to cry once for the loss of my mother; I've been holding it in for years." In the back of his mind, he felt that the governor's daughter had feelings for him, of which he shared. It was now 12:30 and Link went to prepare Epona for the days ahead. After he had finished putting the packs on the Epona's back and belting them down he told Sven to wake him at two thirty, for he needed a good rest before his journey began.

After he crawled into bed, he fell asleep in minutes. While he was sleeping, he dreamed of Zelda. He knew they could never be together for he was an orphan not of noble birth. He also dreamt of Ganondorf laughing, as if something was happening to Link. He quickly awoke; he heard a voice at the side of his bed. "Sssssh, it's okay. I was only a dream." "Why are you in my room?" asked Link. "I thought you were still back in Hyrule," said Link, still drowsy. "I'm not Zelda, it's me Celicia and I heard you talking to someone; Link are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare." said Link.

"I hope so, by the way it's two thirty. I told Sven I would wake you, but it seems you woke yourself. Come, my father and I will see you off at the west gate," said Celicia. As Link followed Celicia, he noticed she looked sad. "Has the enchantment got you too?" asked Link. "No, I just don't want to see you go, that's all." Link stopped and said, "I'll be back I promise. I never break a promise." and began continued walking.

Celicia stopped this time, "Link, look me in the face. Just because you'll be back doesn't mean you'll come back alive. I want to tell you something." she paused, "Link I…I…" "Shhh, no need to speak, your actions have already told me. Don't cry." said Link as he held Celicia in his arms. "I will return." said Link as he stroked Celicia's head, "I will."

As they continued on their walk to the gate, they did not speak. When they reached the gate, Link spotted Celicia's father, "Link, we thank you for risking your life to save the city." said Lord Sagno. "Sir I am not only doing this for the city but for the rest of the world, so as they may find peace with the sealing of Ganondorf and the extermination of his son." replied Link and in his mind he thought, and for my Father and Mother too.

After Link had departed from the gate, Lord Sagno saw his daughter crying and said, "Sweet daughter, he will return for he has the goddesses with him and the Triforce of Courage also. I think the only person who needs be worried is the son of Ganon." "Father, thank you and dear Link, I will wait for you." said Celicia.

Now Link could just see the city and he shed a tear, "I will be back Celicia." Link said clutching the cloak in his hand. Now he began to turn northwest and rode where stone had once been laid. In the distance, he could see the castle. He rode on for another two hours and then stopped to eat. He lit a fire to cook the meat and toast the bread. His dinner consisted of pork, roots, and bread and of course, he let Epona graze nearby.

Once he had finished, he lay down to rest with one eye open; as he often had to do when he was in unknown territory or forests with wild animals. He was soon snoring and away off in a weird dream. This is what he saw: Link was running and running from something he couldn't see, he yelled, "It's the shadow!" but then it grew in the shape of Ganon and then into the castle which he was to ride to. There was a door of which the likes he had never seen before. It had three symbols and much ancient text of which Link could not read.

Then Zelda appeared next to him, Link this door says, "The Hero who collects the crystals shall seal in stone the son of Ganon; but this door is sealed by Ganon's magic seals: one of Fire, one of Water, and one of Earth." Each is protected by Ganon's creatures of which you will have to defeat to obtain the magic seal to unlock the door. Link, The Hero of Time, you must break the door and locate the crystals in the castle to seal his son in a stone unbreakable by Ganon himself. Zelda said, "Farewell." and faded away.

Now Link woke up, "Well, now I know I can get in through the front door." He sat up, rekindled the fire, and cooked his meal. "Now I just have to find out where the dungeons are located." A few miles from the castle was a village. As he rode into town, the villagers looked at him. They were surprised a visitor was passing through.

A man also on a horse confronted link. "Boy, move out of the way" said the man. Link noticed he carried a sword. "Sir, I see you carry a sword and as a warrior I have a right to a challenge. Do you except?" said Link. Laughing the man said, "I except, but under my conditions, first blow with the flat of the sword wins." "I except your conditions." answered Link. The man's page took both horses and held their reins while the field was set.

They both took their place at the corners of the field and waited for the page to signal that they could begin; "Go." said the page. Link and the man charged each other and met in the middle. Link swung at the man's head, it was deflected by his shield, and the man quickly swung back, Link blocked it and rolled to the left swing for the man's elbow; the man was quick and blocked the blade. Link quickly stood up and rolled underneath the man's split legs and tapped his back with the flat of the sword before he could spin around.

Link sheathed his sword and said, "Very good. I haven't had such a challenge in over a year." "Neither have I, especially from a boy. By the way, my name is Hirmo Nasido. What is yours?" "I am Link." "Come then Link, I should be glad to have you for dinner." said Mr. Nasido. "I would be glad to except but I have pressing matters to attend to, all of which I cannot speak of here Mr. Nasido." replied Link. "Call me Hirmo, please. I then must have you at my house for I must speak with you. I had a vision," said Hirmo, of which the last words he whispered.

As Link followed Hirmo through the streets, everybody seemed to stop what they were doing and follow them. "They have not seen outsiders for years," said Hirmo. "But a Gerudo traveled through here not within a year ago." answered Link. "Yes, but seeing the man was no strange occurrence for he comes to visit his castle often." said Hirmo. "Oh." replied Link. When they passed onto Hirmo's property, the crowd stopped and went back to their work.

After they dismounted their horses and left them to the stable keepers, they went into the house to bathe; as was custom after a challenge in this village. After they had bathed and changed clothes, they sat down at the table with Hirmo's wife and two sons already seated. The food was brought out, like in Lord Sagno's Manse, and they began to eat. Hirmo's boys began to ask about Link and he told all he could (What he didn't have to keep a secret.) When they were finished and the table cleared Hirmo asked for Link to follow him.

As they were walking through Hirmo's house, Link saw a padded room and the boys training with wood swords. Link thought, "I **started** with a real sword and didn't have **any **time to train, yet I still surpass their father's skills. I wonder why." "Here we are Link, take a seat. Now to talk about my vision, 'I was outside my house and your face appeared. I asked who you were and went to draw my sword, but you motioned that you were a friend and I stopped. I began to walk into my house and you disappeared. I thought nothing of it when a book of mine started glowing. I read the spine and it read The Land of the Kings,' then I woke up. What does it mean?" said Hirmo. "Wait did you say Land of the Kings?" asked Link. "Yes, I did." "Where is that book? I believe it is what I am looking for. Could you hand me it?" "Sure, here it is." said Hirmo, as he brought the book off the shelf and handed it to Link.

As Link began to page through the book he saw a door with three symbols and exclaimed, "This is from my vision. This is the door to that castle!" and continued to flip the pages he found a map and said, "This must show where the seals are located; this is what I've been looking for!" and showed it to Hirmo. "Ah, I see. What are you going to do now that you found the map?" asked Hirmo. "I do not have enough food to continue on so I must return to Kespor." said Link. "We could supply you with more food. We have enough here." said Hirmo. "I must leave for Kespor to show this map to Lord Sagno, to read the book, and get the map copied." said Link and also thought, _for Celicia_.

"When are you to leave then?" asked Hirmo. "I will leave now and in disguise," said Link, as he wrapped the magic cloak around himself. "Then I bid you swift travel to Kespor Link, farewell." said Hirmo. "I will see you again after I have defeated Ganon's son when I return to Kespor the final time. Now farewell," Link said, looking and sounding like his adult self. When he had saddled Epona and hopped on, he rode at full spur out the gate towards a sad return to Kespor.

----------

**As I press on through each chapter, I get closer to the day that I finish this story. For those who are new to this story, I have only made the ideas clearer and in some cases fixed wording issues, but none of the original is lost. Enjoy. **

**To my loyal readers,**

**~RangerIke~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire of True Love Kindles

Chapter 4: The Ghost Town and the Fire of True Love Kindles

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Link has now been gone two days. I feel like he has left to never return, like this mission will be his last. Even though I haven't known him for long, it seems like the goddesses have destined us to be together. Why do I feel this way then?" thought Celicia. At this, she heard the main doors open and Sven knocked at her door and said, "Miss Sagno, you have guests at the gate for you." "I am coming." replied Celicia.

As she walked through the house and then to the gate, she saw two men carrying a stretcher with a lump covered by a sheet. As she approached the men she asked, "What is that you are carrying." "It is the body of Link; before he died he asked his body to be carried to Kespor and to Lord Sagno's daughter." "Follow me." said Celicia with his eyes brimming with tears. When she approached an empty room, she opened the door and beckoned the men to set the body atop the bed. After the men were led out by Sven and the door closed, Celicia began to cry, and through her tears she said, "You promised to come back and you said you wouldn't die!"

She only left the room to eat.

When Link was a day away from Kespor, he felt a pain in his chest, not like a cut or stab but a pain within his being; his mind began to real with innumerable ideas of what could have occurred. As his mind led to thoughts Celicia's death, he spurred Epona and reached the west gate of Kespor at noon the next day. What he witnessed as he rode through the gate was a ghost town. He turned onto the main road and made his way toward the center of the city; he didn't even hear the laughing of the children, all Link heard was the wind.

As he rode to the gate of the manse, no guards were even at the gate. After he gave Epona to the stable boy, he began to run through the house. When he was almost to the Lord Sagno's office, he heard someone crying. After he couldn't determine who it was, he walked up to the door he went to knock, but decided just to enter the room. As he grabbed the handle and began to turn it, it twisted all the way and burst open, and Celicia flew out the door, bowling Link and her head over heels until they were sprawled on the hallway floor.

Celicia let out a shriek and ran to the other side of the hall. "What's wrong? It's me, Link," said Link as he took off the magic cloak. "But you're deee-aaaddd?" stuttered Celicia. "What do you mean I'm dead? I'm standing right here!?" asked Link. "But your body is lying right in that room." replied Celicia. "Let me see myself then." said Link as he drew his sword.

When they walked into the room and pulled back the sheet, Link beheld himself lying there as if he were dead. At this he raised his sword above his head and sank it into its chest…nothing. When neither blood nor the smell of rot came from the body as Link began to slash open the chest, he knew it was magic. Completely empty. Link said, "A magic shell. A copy of what I look like. I am still quite alive Celicia" "Oh Link, I should never have doubted your promise." replied Celicia as she embraced Link and began to cry on his shoulder.

"I have returned but only for a short time. I need to rest before I proceed to the first dungeon." said Link. Link heard a loud grumbling emit from his stomach, laughing, Link said, "When's lunch? I'm starving!" "Follow me. I'll have the cook make something for you." said Celicia, grabbing his hand and dragging Link along.

After the food was prepared, they proceeded to the dining hall where Link and Celicia sat side-by-side. "Why have you returned early? You were supposed to be gone three days." asked Celicia. "I met a man who had everything I needed to know about the castle, so I decided to return early and collect knowledge from this book, The Land of the Kings." replied Link.

"The binding looks brand new but the pages look like they have been around since the creation of the world it seems." questioned Celicia. "Yeah, that's odd. Well, I will have to be exceptionally careful with the pages then." said Link. "No you don't, look!" exclaimed Celicia, as she pulled as hard as she could on the pages. "Oww Oww Owwww! Stop pulling my pages! That hurts!" said a voice. "Who was that?" asked Link. "The book right in front of you, you dimwit! What else do you know that has pages? Stalfos or maybe humans? No! Only books have pages." said the book, "People have really changed from what I remember." mumbled the book to itself.

"How can you talk? Our books can't talk." asked Celicia. "I was created by an ancient magic, similar to what the Great Fairy's use, but older." replied the book. "Why haven't you made yourself known before now?" asked Link, as the book's pages turned by themselves and landed on pages with a pair of eyes, "I would have been made into a show, being exploited for money. It's been about 300 years since any man has known about talking books, so I remained silent, until you pulled my pages that is." replied the book.

"Well Link and Celicia, it seems you are trying to open the door to Gridal Castle in the land of Tresonava." said the book. "How did you know our names?!" asked Link and Celicia simultaneously. "It is written in my pages. The past, present, and future of this land are already recorded within my binding. The pages of the future are blank to your eyes because the Goddesses don't want you to change the decisions you will make, but someday you may be able to see the future, but not yet; the past is not blocked and may be helpful in finding your way through Gridal Castle." said the book.

"Do you have a name?" asked Link. "Why yes, I do." said the book, turning his eyes to Link, "It is Huldo." "That's a nice name." giggled Celicia sarcastically. "I didn't choose my name; it was given to me by my creators." said Huldo. "Well, we didn't get to choose our names either, so I guess you'll just have to live with what you got." said Link.

"Well good bye for now, Huldo." said Celicia as she closed the book. "Now, how about we take a little walk?" asked Celicia. "Why not. Where did you have in mind?" asked Link. "How about a stroll through the gardens?" asked Celicia? "That's sounds nice." replied Link.

At this, Celicia grabbed his hand and they began walking through the house to the gardens. As they were walking, they listened to the fountain in the center of the garden, the birds, all of which Link knew by name, and they listened to the squirrels chattering and scavenging for nuts.

"At least everything isn't ill spirited. The animals seem to be fine." said Link. "Yes, it's nice to wake up and at least hear the birds singing by my window." said Celicia. Since Link had brought his Ocarina along, he decided to play a song for Celicia. He chose one of his personal favorites Zelda Lullaby, as Link played it, Celicia began to walk more slowly and to lean her head on Link's shoulder. "This is a beautiful song Link, but it's making me sleepy. Could you play something else?" asked Celicia. "Anything for you." replied Link as he began to play Saria's Song.

Celicia almost immediately latched on to Link's elbows and began to twirl him around. This made it extremely hard for Link to play and he began to feel dizzy. After she was done twirling him around, he began to stumble around and he tripped and fell into the fountain, soaking his clothes and himself to the bone. While they were laughing at his fall, Celicia jumped in after him and was splashing around as if she were a two year old.

After Link stood up, he lifted Celica off the ground and set her atop the water spout. She began laughing and yelling, "Hey! Let me down from here!" Link then said, "I'm not letting you down cause I'm coming up!" At this, he took a few steps back and jumped and grabbed the ledge, soaking his hair from the overflowing spout.

When he had set himself next to Celicia he said, "I haven't had this much fun in ages, my whole journey from Hyrule was to find Navi, so I didn't get much time just to plain goof around. You don't realize how tough it is to be away from my home for two years of my life. I have friends who I haven't seen, but now I have a new friend to talk to and to keep me company." At this he jumped from the top of the fountain and held out his arms beckoning Celicia to jump. When she did Link caught her with ease and set her down beside him.

As he was walking away she stopped him, spun him around to face her, and embraced him in a kiss; this startled Link but he immediately held her in his arms, and let out his whole heart into it.

"He truly loves me, he truly loves me!" thought Celicia. When she finally stopped kissing him, they both stared deep into each other's eyes. After a few minutes they continued their stroll through the garden. As the light was fading and the night was nearly upon them they began to walk back into the house. At Link's door they said their goodnights sealing away with a kiss and went their separate ways. Both their head's swimming with thoughts for the future.

**Each time I go through these chapters, I find different parts that sound funny or that make sense per se, but really are unnecessary. So in updating them, I find that they read better and more smoothly, so I hope you enjoy these better than the originals.**

**To those who actually read these chapters, thank you,**

**~RangerIke~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dungeon of Fire

Chapter 5: The Dungeon of Fire

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Link woke up, it appeared to be like every other day. He first put on his tunic and then strapped on his sword and shield. He opened the door, walked to the gardens, and made his way to a wide-open area where the troops often trained. After setting up an armored dummy, he began his normal routine: ten vertical slashes, ten horizontal slashes, and twenty diagonal slashes, each, not surprisingly striking the dummy in the gaps of the armor. After his usual sword routine, he continued with twenty push-ups and sit-ups and only after that did he go clean up for breakfast.

At breakfast he took his seat next to Celicia. "Did you sleep well, Link?" asked Celicia. "Yes, very well, thank you," replied Link politely.

After he was finished eating, he decided to take a stroll through the gardens. His mind was a blur as to what happened the day before. He just couldn't seem to remember what had happened. At this point he had passed the fountain and suddenly heard a scream. Link quickly rushed to investigate. He ran through the manse's gate and towards the vicinity where he heard the scream come from.

He was now in the center of Kespor. It was quiet, except for the fountain in the middle of the square. Then his sharp hearing picked up a shuffling sound. Link bolted off in the direction it came from and almost immediately found its owner. It was a creature he had never seen before. Its body was a brownish color, with short arms and long claws. Its legs were not much longer than Link's. It quickly spotted Link and turned to him. It lifted its claws to strike but Link had readied himself and easily parried its attack with his sword.

Now it was his turn, He rushed in and swung his sword at its middle but before the blade reached its side, the creature was gone. Expecting to make contact with bone Link threw the entirety of his weight into his swing, but since it disappeared he stumbled clumsily and fell on his side. He got up, sheathed his sword, and dusted himself off. Surprised by what happened, Link decided to patrol the city a little while longer.

After three hours of scanning the alleys and walking the main streets, he decided to head back to the manse. Then, he heard stumbling and the same shuffling noise from earlier. "It has returned," thought Link, moving swiftly and silently towards the sound. It steadily got louder, so he was obviously getting closer. Just then, the same boy who stole the bread from the baker on Link's first day in the city ran past. The creature was shuffling behind him, trying to catch him, but it was evident that the boy wasn't going to stop to find out what the creature had planned.

Link drew his sword and waited for their next pass. When the running grew louder again, Link stood ready to attack and when the boy ran past Link swung his sword and his blade swung true. The creature let out an eerie shriek and then turned to dust. The boy, realizing he wasn't being chased any longer, collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Link first sheathed his sword, and then picked him up and carried him to the fountain.

After the boy had taken a long drink, he began to thank Link for helping him, "Thank you Mr. Link, I thought that creature had me for good." said the boy. "What's your name boy?" asked Link politely. "It's Leon." "Well Leon, where did the creature come from?" asked Link. "Well…I don't know it just kinda appeared…" said Leon scratching his head. "Well, you better go home now, I have to go, maybe I'll see you around later Leon?" asked Link. "Ok. Good bye Mr. Link." said Leon waving obnoxiously.

Link thought, "It's been a long time since I could be a little kid. I had to grow up fast in order to save Hyrule. I miss having Navi or Tatl' to tell me what these creatures are too." While he was walking through the city, he heard someone whisper, "You. You boy come here." Link found where it came from and immediately walked to the door. "You called?" asked Link. "Shhh! be quiet or they'll hear you!" whispered the voice. "What'll hear me?" whispered Link. "The creature you killed, they're human, but not really. They're a type of Stalfos, except they are not quite dead. It's an incurable condition so don't feel sorry for that person. You'd be hurting them if you didn't put them out of their misery. They seem only to appear when the moon is almost new. Usually our guards are here to protect us, but as you know, there is an enchantment keeping the guards in their houses."

"Who are you and why doesn't the enchantment effect you?" asked Link reaching for his sword. "Don't even think about it Link, I am no enemy of you but an old friend." Sheathing his sword Link asked, "Can I at least see who you are?" "In time my friend, in time. If you saw me, your path would change and history affected with it." "What do you mean my path would change?" "I cannot reveal that to you, be patient, time, remember time…" said the voice. At this Link quickly burst into the house. It was empty.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he said to himself, "Looks like I'll have to patrol the city a little longer." Continuing to subdue his grumbling stomach, he went back to his rounds; through the alleys, around the inside walls, and around the houses. When Link looked up, the sun had almost set and Link was thinking, "I've been out here all day and haven't had any visitors, I'm going home." Just then he heard the shuffling noise. Aloud Link said, "Jeez! Give me a break!" and ran off to dispose of the Stalfos.

As he approached the noise he found himself to be outnumbered at least 20 to 1. Drawing his sword he thought, "Wait, I'll just use Din's Fire." Pulling out the crystal he jumped into the center of the Stalfos and threw the crystal. Unfortunately, it did little damage to the Stalfos and it set them all aflame. "Great," Link said sarcastically, "Now I have a bunch of flamin' Stalfos on my hands." Now he was doing all he could to deflect and avoid the constant attacks from his enemies. He was completely surrounded by dust and the stench of burning flesh. In the air, on the ground, and after each faithful blow, the air got thicker and thicker and the ground more slippery, making it quite difficult to parry their constant attacks and too just plain breath.

Link eventually realized, "I'll just slide under their legs through all the dust!" and he did just that. Luckily the flames were nearly extinguished and he slid through almost unscathed, until one of the Stalfos' claws caught him in his left shoulder leaving a bleeding gash.

There were still quite a few Stalfos remaining, so after he quickly wrapped his shoulder he set off to finish the Stalfos. He soon found himself surrounded. "I'm usually chock full of ideas but at this is the ONE moment none seem to come to mind!" Just then, a voice yelled out, "Link, put up your shield!" Just as Link put his shield an air blast decimated the Stalfos. After the dust had cleared, a mysterious masked girl walked up to Link and said, "Good timing Link." "Who are you and how do you know my name." asked Link, half stunned. "Ah, you would like to know wouldn't you, but alas, it will all be disclosed in due time; for now call me The Masked Raider." "What is it with all these people and TIME!?" thought Link out loud. "Excuse me?" asked The Masked Raider. "Oh nothing," smiled Link, "just thinking out loud."

"I will see you again." she said and then vanished. "Whatever, I'm starving!" said Link as he walked to the manse. When he arrived dinner was just being served. "Just in time my dear Link." said Celicia, "Oh! Link your bleeding!" "I know, but first dinner!" Link said as he snatched up his turkey leg, forgetting his manners and dug in. After he had nearly finished the leg, he realized what he was doing and set down the leg, wiped his face, and picked up his fork.

Celicia quite surprised by his actions, stared at him with her eyes wide open. "What's happened to you Link?" asked Celicia. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten all day," said Link as he excused himself. "What IS wrong with me?" thought Link aloud as he walked to the garden. "I don't know, but I may be able to help," said a familiar voice. "Oh…it's you," said Link unenthusiastically. "Well Link, shouldn't you be leaving? Time IS of the essence," said the Masked Raider. Link said, "Soon. I just have to get ready, and anyways its night and I'm wiped from the earlier battle. You can just leave me alone about it and I'll…" but his guest had already disappeared. "Man, that person really frustrates me," said Link as he walked back into the manse, "yet reminds me of someone…ah well, time for some shut eye."

----------

"Well it doesn't hurt that he doesn't realize that I am Celica," said the Masked Raider, "he'd certainly freak and then who knows, he'd probably stop me and that would be no fun." giggled Celicia. "Well, I better get some rest too. Tomorrow we're off to the Fire Dungeon."

----------

Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo!

"Whoa, it's morning already?! Well time for my daily routine." said Link. "Good morning Link!" exclaimed Celicia barging into the room. "Yeeaah! Ooof…Please refrain from doing that!" exclaimed Link rubbing his head. "From what?" asked Celicia innocently. "Come barging into my room when I'm exercising. You made me forget to avoid my knapsack while I was running." said Link. "Oh well, you'll be fine," said Celicia kissing Link on the cheek. "By the way, breakfast is almost ready come on!" dragging Link behind her.

"Are you ready to leave Link?" asked Celicia at the table. "Yeah, but I'll miss this good food." said Link teasingly. Celicia glares. "Oh…and of course you." said Link link with a smirk, at which they both broke out laughing. "Well," said Link wiping his mouth, "I better finish packing." "Epona has been bridled, saddled, and her packs filled with food," said Celicia. "Then all that leaves is myself and my armaments," said Link. "What about that fox you brought with?" asked Celicia? "Well, I'll leave him here to keep you company and to protect you. A baby fox would only get in my way" replied Link thoughtfully. "How kind of you to think of me and the fox." said Celicia. "Well, I must be going," said Link finishing his meal.

After he strapped on his sword and shield, he began to walk to the hall when Celicia stopped him. "Did you forget something?" asked Celicia. "I don't think so…I put everything I'll need in Epona's bags, clothes and all…" said Link. "Well, you forgot Huldo," said Celicia. "I think it would be best if I were to come along seeing as the map is written in my pages." said Huldo. "Ahh, yes. Thank you." said Link. "Now off to the North!" "Psst! It's to the East, through the desert and to the mountain!" whispered Huldo loudly. "Right. I knew that. To the West!" exclaimed Link. "Why do I have to work with this kid?!" exclaimed Huldo. "Jeez! I was just kidding. How long has it been since you heard a joke?" asked Link. "I'll have you kno…"

"Well, make sure to drink a lot of water Link." interrupted Celicia through her giggles. "Yes Mother…" said Link rolling his eyes, "I've been through a desert before; I know how hot it can get." "Well mister know-it-all, just be careful. Wait, what am I saying? You're going head-long into a battle against Ganondorf's son and I'm worried about a desert and you not drinking water, am I'm going crazy in my old age?" Now both Link and Huldo were on the ground laughing. (Huldo would not be on the ground except that Link dropped him when Link fell to the ground laughing.) "You don't even know the meaning of old. I am well over two hundred years old and still I haven't lost any of my pages," said Huldo. "You're no older than I am Celicia…so no, you're not going crazy…I think." said Link with a smirk.

"We really must be on our way Sir Link. Put me in the saddle bag of Epona and let us head off!" said Huldo annoyed. "Alright, alright, don't get your pages in a binding, I mean don't…err…never mind," said Link. "Do be careful," said Celicia. "I will. Farewell Celicia, may the Goddesses deliver me safely into your arms once again," said Link as he spurred Epona onward.

----------

"Now for the quick change," said Celicia, "and then I shall follow closely behind Link." After she had changed in her room, she went to grab food from the pantry and other supplies from the soldiers' barracks. Since there was no one around, she had no problem quickly locating the items. After she had everything she needed, she proceeded to walk to the front gate. Suddenly she heard a voice, "Celicia, come here." But it seemed to come from everywhere, almost like it was in her head… "Over here. In the cage." said the voice. "That's impossible," thought the Masked Raider. "Well not really. Oh, sorry I was reading your thoughts. I'm telepathic you know," said the voice. "But your only a baby fox," thought Celicia as she walked over to the cage. "Does size _really_ determine if I'm a baby or not?" "Well not really, but it usually works like that pretty often." "Well in this case it doesn't, because I'm a special fox, well more like magic but you get the picture. I plan to have you take me along as well."

"You'd only endanger yourself." "I'm magic remember? I can cast a variety of spells and I can heal wounds as well. I also know you posses a type of this power from your mother as you have found out, as well as Link does but his comes from the piece of the Triforce bestowed on him by the Goddesses, it gives him courage and strength to press on even in the midst of death and the odds are stacked against him." "And…how do you know all this?" "I've been watching over Link since birth. For awhile, I took the form of an owl to guide and watch him from afar, but I'm also a sage in the land of Hyrule, and now I'm a _small_ fox." "Alright, hop on my shoulder." "Well how do you suppose to catch Link now, he's at least five miles out by now?" "Magic," was the last thought that passed between them before they were off to trail Link.

----------

For Link, long trips with no one else but Epona to talk to were quite boring. In Hyrule he had the ever talkative Navi, whose company was appreciated, but she always talked down upon Link because he always did something wrong. In Clock Town, Tatl' was there always telling to hurry up "only three days!" she constantly kept saying but she was very informative about his surroundings, as was Navi. Nothing could be done about it, after he completed his adventures in Hyrule, Navi flew off and that's whom he was searching for. And once the moon returned to its normal size and went back to where it belonged, in space, Tatl' was reunited with her brother and the freed Skull Kid.

But besides that, he had to destroy Ganondorf's son. Hopefully his son would not share the same powers Ganondorf had because his son doesn't possess the Triforce of Power.

Suddenly, a faint rustling sound assaulted his ears. Living in a forest for most of his life told him it was only the wind against the leaves and there wasn't any other accompanying sound to tense up his nerves so he let it be. But even then, he felt a sort of comforting feeling like someone was watching over him.

With all the monotonous riding, Link decided that based on the sun's position and his quickly growing hunger, he decided to eat lunch. Finding a shaded spot, he unsaddled Epona and let her freely graze. From Epona's packs he unfurled two pieces of bread and three slices of meat. He also unpacked Huldo to see which path he should take, for he saw up ahead an unmarked fork in the road. Upon finishing his meal, he whistled for Epona, saddled her, repacked Huldo seeing it was the left route he should take and he was off to the desert.

Knowing the intense heat of the desert, Link had brought three bottles of water and one bottle of his favorite milk, Lon Lon Milk. But even with four bottles of fluids, he wouldn't have enough to pass through this large of a desert, especially with his water guzzling horse, Epona. But he had done his research and he knew there was a town built right in the middle of the desert around an oasis and he could refill his bottles there, but if he missed the town he couldn't survive in the scorching heat of the desert, so to guarantee himself he wouldn't miss it he wore the Hawkeye mask.

It was a gift from the mask salesman for returning Majora's Mask. It allowed Link to see farther and more clearly through the sandstorms and mirages. As an added benefit, it protected his face and eyes from the blistering sun and the scorching sand.

Two bottles of water and a half-bottle of milk later, he spotted the town. After letting Epona finish the last bottle of water, he spurred Epona to reach the town before dark lest he be trapped in the dangerously cold, polar opposite of the desert during the day. Making it with only fifteen minutes until the sun completely set, Link found an inn with a stable to stay at.

Paying the 70 rupee charge, 40 for the room and breakfast and 30 for Epona's care, Link settled into his room, undressed and slipped under his cover where he quickly drifted into a deep sleep. Soon, Links mind was filled with a dream vision. In it he sees Celicia, himself, the fox, and someone else he has yet to meet. This person carried a crest. It shape is very familiar to Link, but he can't seem to remember where he has seen this crest before. And just as he thinks it's coming to him, the dream ends and it is morning.

After stretching, he dressed and moved to a room where breakfast was being served. It consisted of Two Cucco eggs, a bottle of Lon Lon Milk, and a slice of warmed ham.

After packing his extra tunic in Epona's saddle bags, he saddled Epona and was off to leave the town. When he reached the center of town, he filled his bottles with water and once again started his trip through the desert.

With few signs of life, they continued on, keeping on the path set by Huldo.

(For time sake, we shall skip ahead some hours)

With the sun at his back, Link began to see a mountain peak in the horizon. Living in Hyrule all his life, he was quite used to scaling mountains and being in volcanoes. So when he saw the peak of the mountain, his adrenalin began to kick in and he spurred Epona on.

With the mountain closing in, Link quickly found out that Death Mountain was a tiny mountain compared to this one and he had a feeling that the sheer size was going to be the least of his worries when he actually began to progress through the dungeon.

As he approached the base of the mountain, he saw a door similar to the door of the castle, except this time, upon his approach the door slowly opened and allowed him to enter.

**Now that I have finished editing all of the original chapters, I will begin the story of Link's progression through this dungeon. I hope that it will not disappoint those who seek a good read. It will not be short, so be patient as I attempt to craft my first dungeon into a chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~RangerIke~**


End file.
